Look at Me!
by FanboyInfinite
Summary: "Ho Won-ah,Aku jatuh cinta dengannya,namanya Jung Eun Ji" "Aku Mencintaimu Seo In Guk" "Ho Won,Eun Ji cantik hari ini? Apa dia tampil seksi?" "Stop In Guk,it's Hurt" "Ho Won-ah, hari ini aku akan kencan dengan Eun Ji" "Kencan? Kapan kau akan mengajak ku kencan?" "Ho Won-ah, Eun Ji menyukai namja lain"... Pair : SeoYa ( Hoya Infinite x Seo In Guk ) - "YoonHae" Couple
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Look at me!

Genre : Romance, Yaio [ NC 17 ]

Casting : Seo In Guk, Lee Hoya, Jung EunJi and Other

Rating : M ( PWP )

Pairing : SeoYa ( In Guk x Hoya )

Sumary :

"Ho Won-ah, Aku jatuh cinta dengannya, namanya Jung Eun Ji" _"Aku Mencintaimu Seo In Guk"_ "Ho Won, Eun Ji cantik hari ini? Apa dia tampil seksi?" _"Stop In Guk-ah, it's Hurt"_ "Ho Won-ah, hari ini aku akan kencan dengan Eun Ji" _"Kencan? Kapan kau akan mengajak ku kencan?"_ "Ho Won-ah, Eun Ji menyukai namja lain" _"In Guk-ah, Look at me! I Love You. Don't you feel it? Look at me"_

_**WARNING!**_

_**KISAH INI DI BUAT DENGAN KEIKHLASAN YANG SEBENAR-BENARNYA[?]. CERITA INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR SAKRAL[?], TERDAPAT ADEGAN PERCINTAAN SESAMA JENIS, YAOI! NOT FOR CHILDREN LESS THAN OR 17 Y.O! PWP, SLUTY TALK[?] MAKSUDNYA TERDAPAT DIRTY TALK**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

_**TIDAK MENERIMA JASA PENDENGARAN BASH, TETAPI MENERIMA JASA **_

_**PENDENGARAN KRITIK DAN SARAN**_

_**ATAS KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG ANDA SAMPAIKAN SAYA UCAPKAN BELA SUNGKAWA[?]**_

***Author Pov***

Liburan panjang telah usai, saatnya untuk semua remaja sekolahan(?) untuk kembali kedalam lingkungannya. Jadwal sekolah sudah mulai merangkak mendekati hari-hari para penghuni sekolah. Siswa-siswa baru mulai mendapatkan orientasi sekolah, atau bahasa sekarangnya OSPEK.

Masa-masa ospek sudah berlalu. Saatnya para siswa mendapatkan pelajaran yang disediakan sekolahnya masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali dengan sesosok pria yang berparas manis sekaligus tampan ini. Dengan postur tubuh yang manly ditambah dengan tinggi yang bisa dibilang melebihi pria asia secara umumnya beberapa sentimeter.

Pria bername tag Lee Ho Won ini biasa dipanggil Hoya. Pria ini merupakan siswa baru di Busan International Hight School. Dengan senyum semerbak dia meloncati atap-atap rumah penduduk sekitar menuju sekolahnya.

"Tap" suara deburan sepatu dan aspal didepan Busan International Hight School. Senyum manis yang ia keluarkan membuat semua yang lewat terpana. Kenapa tidak? Tak satupun yang akan menyangka sekolah mereka akan kedatangan siswa baru dari Ninja Academy Hight School. Bukan hanya heran tetapi memang jarang siswa lulusan Ninja Academy Hight School akan melanjutkan sekolahnya setingkat SMA di luar Ninja Academy.

"Haah, sepertinya disini cukup menarik, _Arigatou _Haruto_-Sensei_" Gumamnya mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan anak setan(?) di sekitarnya. Langkah semangat mulai ia salurkan. Membaca sedikit email dari sekolahnya, dan mencari kelasnya.

"10-D, Ah sepertinya yang ini" tuturnya sambil memasuki kelas tersebut. Kelas yang cukup berisik dan sebagian siswa memang sedikit tenang. Sedikit memutarkan bola matanya. Hoya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi kosong di pinggir ruangan kelas.

"Musik memang sedikit lebih menenangkan" tambahnya sambil memasang headset di liang(?) telinganya. Mata yang mulai terpejam, dan lantunan musik favorite pun membuatnya terbuai di atas kursi sekolah. Irama yang mangalu-alun membuatnya semakin terbuai akan nikmatnya hidup. Matanya mulai terpejam menandakan dirinya mulai terlelap di hari pertamanya.

"Ummhh annyeong, Boleh aku duduk disebelah mu?" kata seorang siswa yang sangat tampan di depan mejanya. Siswa itu hanya berdiri sambil menggoyangkan tubuh tersangka(?). Senyman indah mengukir dibibirnya. "Manis" batinnya, ya kesan pertamanya seperti itu. Lagi-lagi ia menggoyangkan tubuh Hoya dan mencoba membangukannya.

"hah? _Nani wo shi_… uooo _tottemo hansamu desu_" katanya tampa sadar dan terpana dengan ketampanan siswa itu. Matanya seolah-olah berbinar, serasa bunga melayang-layang dan ribuan kupu-kupu menjuntai indah disekitar namja itu.

"_Mwo?_ Kau bicara apa? Aku tak mengerti, boleh aku duduk disebelahmu? Kursi yang kosong cuma disini" tambahnya pria itu.

"A.. a. _hai_, eh _ne_ silahkan" Hoya mulai gugup. Jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat. Pikirannya mulai melayang.

"Ah, _arraseo_, sepertinya kau dari jepang, _Joneun_ Seo In Guk _imnida_, _bangabseumnida_" bungkuknya mengenalkan diri pada Hoya

"Ah, _Ore__ wa_ Lee Ho Won _desu, Yoroshiku_"

"Kau ngomong apa?"

"Ah _mianhe_, _Joneun_ Lee Ho Won _imnida_" ulangnya '_ada apa denganmu Lee Ho Won, dia itu laki-laki, buang jauh-jauh perasaan itu!' _batin Hoya menolak perasaan itu. Namun apa daya. Cinta telah datang. Kasih saying akan tertuai, rasa gugup mulai menuai. Perasaan itu tak dapat dielakan lagi.

"Ah ternyata kau bisa berbahasa Korea, aku tidak mengerti bahasa jepang" tuturnya jujur dan duduk disamping Hoya. Detak jantung Hoya semakin tidak karuan. Dengan susah payah dia mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah sekali" kata In Guk sambil menyentuh kening Hoya. "Astaga, kau terkena penyakit jantung? Detak jantungmu cepat sekali" kagetnya.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa In Guk-ah" katanya memalingkan wajahnya _'Baboya, ini semua ulah mu babbo'_ Batin Hoya.

"hmm baiklah, Ah kau tinggal dimana Howon-ah?"

"Panggil Hoya saja, aku tinggal di kompleks bambi, no 7"

"Lebih manisan Ho Won, Kompleks bambi? No 7? Eehhh? Seriusan?"

"Aish, terserah, aku tinggal disana dengan orang tuaku"

"Ja-jadi kau anak Tuan Lee? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya"

"Aku hanya dirumah sejak pindah dari Jepang"

"Ah pantas bahasamu agak aneh"

'_namja sialan_' batin Hoya "Ah ada seongsaengnim"

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, _Joneun_ Kim Dae Jung _Imnida_, Saya guru Kimia sekaligus walikelas kalian, _any question_?" Tutur Kim Seongsaengnim pendek kurang lebar. Semua pertanyaan seadanya disampaikan siswa dijawab dengan baik oleh Kim seongsaengnim. Semua siswa baru memperkenalkan diri dengan baik kecuali Hoya, yang masih terbiasa dengan bahasa jepangnya.

**-One years letter-**

Setahun sudah Hoya dan In Guk bersahabat, bahkan mereka sangat akrab. Seo In Guk, sosok yang sangat di cintai Hoya tersebut sangat banyak bercerita kepada Hoya, begitu juga dengan Hoya. Namun, Hoya masih memendam rasa cintanya. Ketidak beraniannya membuatnya harus meredam dalam-dalam cintanya. Seo In Guk yang lebih sering tidur dirumah Hoya dengan alasan belajar bersamapun membuat Hoya resah dan susah mengontrol libidonya.

"Ho Won-ah, aku rasa sepertinya kau harus kedokter, jantungmu sering berdetak kencang" saran In Guk yang khawatir dengan Jantung Hoya

'_Babbo, ini semua ulah mu, aku tidak sakit jantung, dasar tidak peka' _batin Hoya kesal, "Aniya, mungkin karna terlalu sering olah raga" Jawabnya.

"Ck, alasan mu banyak sekali, oh iya... apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya In Guk dengan antusias

'_Wae? Ada apa dia menanyakan ini?'_ batinnya. "Belum" jawabnya singkat, Hoya penasaran balasan apa yang akan dikatakan In Guk padanya

"Yang benar?" Tanyanya lagi dan beranjak mendekati Hoya. Hoya mulai panik karna gerakan In Guk semakin Seduktif mendekatinya "Wajah mu? Tampan sekaligus manis" katanya sambil memegang pipi Hoya dan menggerakkannya kekiri dan kekanan "Tubuh atletismu yang seksi" Lanjut In Guk meraba-raba dada Hoya sampai perut "Dan pantat mu yang gempal, terlihat seksi dan montok" tambahnya sambil menepok-nepok bokong. Semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya. Sentuhan In Guk membuatnya melayang keudara. "Yeoja mana yang tak ingin menjadi kekasih mu?" Kata In Guk yang membuat Hoya menjadi Sweet drop

"Yeoja tidak doyan pantat namja" kesal Hoya "Lagian aku belum berminat untuk mencintai makhluk serumit yang namanya yeoja" Kata Hoya dengan tegas _'Karna yang aku cintai cuma kau In Guk-ah'_

"Hmm... Begitu ya? Ya sudah" Lanjut In Guk dan mulai membaringkan dirinya di kasur yang sudah di siapkan. Hoya menatapa nanar tubuh orang yang sangat ia cintai, perlahan air matanya mulai menetes membasahi pipinya. Tak pernah ia menyangka bahwa namja ini dapat menggoyahkan hatinya yang kuat.

Larut akan isakannya dalam diam, Hoya merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Segera ia meronggoh sakunya dan langsung mengangkat telfon tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo?" Katanya setelah memencet tombol terima di layar ponselnya

"HOYAAAAAAAAAAAA~ AKU TAU KAU GAY! KAU GAY KAN? AYO NGAKU!" Teriak seorang yeoja membuat kuping Hoya berdengung seketika

"Hmm, Hye Rim-ah, bisakah kau pelankan suara mu? Dan apa maksud kata-kata mu tadi?" sambung Hoya pelan-pelan takut membangunkan sahabat tercinta yang sedang terlelap

"Aish, aku tau Ho Won Oppa itu gay!"

"Siapa bilang? Tapi sayangnya kau salah" elaknya

"Jangan remehkan Gaydar Fujoshi oppa"

"Aish, kau menang, lalu kenapa?"

"KYAAAA JINJJA?" terdengar teriakan 7 Wanita dengan serempak

"Haish, aku ini sepupumu Hye Rim, kenapa kau membeberkanya?"

"Mianhe oppa, aku di sogok" jawab yeoja bernama Hye Rim itu

"Oppa? Apa kau sudah punya kekasih? Apa dia seme? Dia tampan? Apa kau sudah mela umphhhhh" sosor seorang yang entah siapa namanya, dan Hoya hanya menghela nafas mendengar semua tuturan kata-kata teman-teman sepupunya itu

"Oppa, aku tau kau belum punya kekasih, apa mau aku kenalkan dengan teman pria ku?" saran dari sepupu Hoya membuat Hoya berfikir sejenak

"Ani, aku sudah punya pujaan hati, walau bertepuk sebelah tangan" Lanjut Hoya

"Yaa Oppa, Gwaenchana?" lesu ketujuh gadis tersebut dibalik telfon

"Gwaenchana, asal dia bahagia aku sudah cukup bahagia" senyum tipis ia keluarkan membuatnya terlihat sedikit kuat

"Oh iya Oppa, kami lulus masuk sekolah yang sama dengan mu?"

"Mwo?" Kaget Hoya

"Kami tidur duluan, takut terlambat, jalja Oppa" pamit semuanya dan mematikan sambungan

"Haaah, mimpi burukku dimulai" Resah Hoya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan penuh keresahan. Pandangannya kembali kesosok yang sudah terlelap dikasurnya. Dengan perlahan dia mendekati tubuh itu dan mengusap rambut serta pipi namja itu. Senyum manis melintas di bibirnya. "Saranghanda" Lanjutnya dan mulai merebahkan badanya di samping Namja itu.

"Sleep tight my prince, Have a nice dream" tambahnya dan mulai menutup matanya perlahan.

.

.

.

.

Tepat di atap gedung sekolah, Hoya tengah berbincang dengan 6 orang yang entah siapa mereka. Hoya hanya menunduk tak berani menatap satupun dari mereka. Tampak Namja Sipit sedang memarahi Hoya dengan suara tak bisa di bilang kecil.

"Jadi? Kapan kau bisa mengutarakannya? Kau mau dia jadi milik orang lain?" Bentak Namja sipit tersebut

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, a-aku hanya tak ingin kehilangannya. Aku takut dia menjadi membenciku karna aku gay"

"Aku mengerti, tapi melihatmu seperti ini bisa saja reputasi INFINITE di ninja academy bisa turun" tambah namja sipit yang bername tag KIM SUNG GYU itu

"A-aku mengerti, tapi kehilangannya lebih sakit rasanya Hyung"

"Okey Hoya, itu terserahmu" Jawabnya dan meloncat kegedung lain meninggalkan ke-enam temannya. Hoya hanya menatap kepergian namja yang diketahui leadernya itu.

"Hoya... maafkan dia, dia tidak suka kau tersiksa, kita sudah sepertin adik buatnya" Tambah seorang bername tag Jang Dong Woo

"Eits, Aku kekasihnya, bukan adiknya" Sulut namja bernama Nam Woo Hyun

"What ever" kata namja bername tag Kim Myung Soo dan menyusul Leadernya

"Hoya, tetaplah semangat, aku tau, kau pasti bisa" Senyum Namja berwajah dino tersebut

"Gomawo Dong Woo Hyung" senyum hoya membuat Anggota yang lain tersenyum dan mulai meninggal gedung tersebut dan menyusul leadernya.

Dengan perlahan ditatapnya langit yang penuh awan putih yang beraneka ragam bentuknya. Senyum tipis ia lepaskan agar semangatnya kembali pulih. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju kursi yang terletak di bagian terlindung sinar matahari. Hoya meronggoh speaker dari dalam tasnya dan menyambungkannya keponselnya.

Lantunan Musik perlahan mulai mengeras. Hoya bergerak mundur dan mulai meliuk-liukan tubuhnya. Menari adalah kegemarannya. Menari membuat perasaannya tenang. Menari dapat menghilangkan stressnya. Dengan cekatan dia menggerakkagn anggota tubuhnya layaknya seorang dancer profesional.

"Ho Won-ah" Suara namja yang sangat ia sukai

"Ah? In Guk-ah? Sudah selesai ospeknya?" Tanya Hoya. Bukannya menjawab, In Guk malah berjalan mendekati Hoya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kepalanya ia letakkan di bahu Hoya.

"Ini benar-benar melelahkan Ho Won-ah" Jawabnya sambil terus memeluk sahabatnya yang sudah kalang kabut dipeluk secara dadakan oleh orang yang diam-diam ia cintai

"Waeyo?" Tanya Hoya senormal Mungkin

"Ada siswi baru yang cukup menarik perhatian"

"Jinjja?"

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Namanya Eunji" Lanjutnya semakin memeluk Hoya seakan memeluk untuk terakhir kalinya.

'_Aku Mencintai mu Seo In Guk! Bahkan jauh sebelum Siswi itu datang. Kenapa kau suka pada sepupuku?' _Batin Hoya. "Geure? Betapa beruntungnya dia"

"Ah, aku tau aku tampan dan mempesona, Tapi aku baca name tagnya Jung... Jung" Katanya mengingat-ingat nama gadis itu

"Jung Hye Rim"

"Ah iya, kau kenal?" In Guk memutar badan Hoya sampai membuat tatapan mereka bertemu. Keheningan panjang mulai menyelimuti keduanya.

"A-aku kenal, dia sepupuku" suara Hoya memecah keheningan di antara mereka

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**/.\ Masih pemula kaka(?) masalah Genre aja ane bingung _  
Mohon RnR nya XD  
butuh banyak bantuan :3**

**itu ada rate M soalnya nanti ada anu(?)nya**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Look at me!

Genre : Romance, Yaio [ NC 17 ]

Casting : Seo In Guk, Lee Hoya, Jung EunJi and Other

Rating : M ( PWP )

Pairing : SeoYa ( In Guk x Hoya )

Sumary :

"Ho Won-ah, Aku jatuh cinta dengannya, namanya Jung Eun Ji" _"Aku Mencintaimu Seo In Guk"_ "Ho Won, Eun Ji cantik hari ini? Apa dia tampil seksi?" _"Stop In Guk-ah, it's Hurt"_ "Ho Won-ah, hari ini aku akan kencan dengan Eun Ji" _"Kencan? Kapan kau akan mengajak ku kencan?"_ "Ho Won-ah, Eun Ji menyukai namja lain" _"In Guk-ah, Look at me! I Love You. Don't you feel it? Look at me"_

_**WARNING!**_

_**KISAH INI DI BUAT DENGAN KEIKHLASAN YANG SEBENAR-BENARNYA[?]. CERITA INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR SAKRAL[?], TERDAPAT ADEGAN PERCINTAAN SESAMA JENIS, YAOI! NOT FOR CHILDREN LESS THAN OR 17 Y.O! PWP, SLUTY TALK[?] MAKSUDNYA TERDAPAT DIRTY TALK**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

_**TIDAK MENERIMA JASA PENDENGARAN BASH, TETAPI MENERIMA JASA **_

_**PENDENGARAN KRITIK DAN SARAN**_

_**ATAS KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG ANDA SAMPAIKAN SAYA UCAPKAN BELA SUNGKAWA[?]**_

**Preview Chap. 1**

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Namanya Eunji" Lanjutnya semakin memeluk Hoya seakan memeluk untuk terakhir kalinya.

'_Aku Mencintai mu Seo In Guk! Bahkan jauh sebelum Siswi itu datang. Kenapa kau suka pada sepupuku?' _Batin Hoya. "Geure? Betapa beruntungnya dia"

"Ah, aku tau aku tampan dan mempesona, Tapi aku baca name tagnya Jung... Jung" Katanya mengingat-ingat nama gadis itu

"Jung Hye Rim"

"Ah iya, kau kenal?" In Guk memutar badan Hoya sampai membuat tatapan mereka bertemu. Keheningan panjang mulai menyelimuti keduanya.

"A-aku kenal, dia sepupuku" suara Hoya memecah keheningan di antara mereka

**Chapter 2**

***Author Pov***

Detak jantung yang tak terkontrol, pilu yang semakin menyeruak. Buliran air mata yang semakin menumpuk. Seakan-akan mendesak empunya untuk meneriakkan rasa sakit yang tak bisa ia bendung. Ia hanya menangis dalam diam. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya selama ini. Sakitnya patah hati. Membuatnya benar-benar jauh larut dalam kesedihan.

"Ittai oni-chan, tottemo ittai" racaunya dibalik ruangan tersebut. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berdiam diri dikamarnya dan tak mengizinkan siapapun masuk. "Nah, cukup Ho-chan, kau harus kuat" katanya menyemangati dirinya sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"Sial, mataku sembab" rutuknya.

.

.

.

"Aaahh aku rasa akurasa aku akan mudah mendapatkannya" racau namja bernama Seo In Guk itu tatkala berjalan menuju rumah Hoya. Perlahan diketuknya rumah tersebut. "Annyeong~ Howon-ah, Kau dirumah?" teriaknya sambil mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. "Ahh Lee Ajjuma, Howonnya ada?" tanyanya ketika Eomma Hoya membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Ada, masuk aja, dia ada dikamar, dari tadi mengurung diri" kata Ibunya dengan tampang sangat sedih(?)

"Ah? Jinjja? Gomawo Ajjumma" katanya dan langsung menuju kamar Hoya

"Ho-Howon-ah" Panggilnya sambil mengetuk pintu tersebut

"Mwo?" Sahutnya

"Kau kenapa? Boleh aku masuk?"

"Sebentar" Katanya dan beberapa saat kemudia membukakan pintunya.

"Matamu kenapa? Kok sembab?" tanya Inguk antusias

"A-aniya, tadi ter... tersengat serangga saja"

"Hah? Bentuknya kok aneh"

"Aish, sudahlah, ada apa?"

"Kau kenapa mengurung diri hm?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kecapean dan ketiduran"

"Begitu, baguslah" Kata Inguk dan masuk kekamar sahabatnya itu. Tampa basa-basi dia langsung menidurkan dirinya di kasur sahabatnya.

"Eh? Kok basah?" katanya sambil meraba-raba bantal yang ia tiduri

"I-itu tadi a-aku ileran" jawab Hoya gagap

"Hah? Ileran? Kau tidak gosok gigi ya tadi?" tanya In Guk selidik

"Aish, kau banyak tanya" jawab hoya dan menjitak kepala sahabatnya tersebut.

Cengiran keluar dari bibir In Guk. Dengan senang hati dia mulai menyamankan posisinya dan terlelap dikasur sahabatnya tersebut. Hoya hanya menatap nanar tubuh sahabatnya yang tertidur dengan nyenyak diatas kasurnya. Perlahan didekatinya tubuh sahabatnya dan dielusnya surai hitam milik sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kau datang kesini Cuma untuk tidur? Atau memang sengaja membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat?" ucapnya pelan. Perasaan yang semakin mendalam dan logika yang menahan seolah sebuah perang dingin di dalam dirinya. Sesak dan tertahan. Tak ada hal lain yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menggapai cinta pertamanya ini. Ya cinta pertamanya yang sudah menyimpang dari ambang kebiasaan. Bahkan takpernah terfikirkan olehnya. Namja yang sedang menempati tempat tidurnya sekarang ini adalah cinta pertamanya. Namja yang baru ia kenal, dan bahkan jatuh cinta pada sepupunya. "Cup" ia mengecup kening sahabatnya lalu berpindah kesampingnya. "Oyasumi" katanya dan merebahkan badanya disamping sahabatnya. "Maaf aku tak mengatakan soal perasaanku" gumamnya dan mulai terlelap.

Hari demi hari terus berlalu. Perasaan Hoya tumbuh semakin besar. Tak bisa ia kontrol. Tak pernah terfikirkan olehnya untuk menjauhi namja itu. Bersamanya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup buatnya. Seakan tidak ada kesempatan kedua. Dia rela memendam perasaanya yang semakin hari semkin besar dan semakin dalam.

"Ungghh~" erangan ringan muncul dari mulut Hoya. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan dipinggangnya. Tangan itu. Tangan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Perlahan rasa sesak menyeruak didadanya. Sesak akan ketidak pastian akan perasaannya. Akankah tetap seperti ini atua tidak. Tak ada jawaban, bahkan ia hanya menunggu dan menunggu. Kelak cinta pertamanya bisa berpaling padanya. Ya, ia tau itu sama saja dengan melompat ke puncak gedung pencakar langit. Namun, bukankah itu sudah sering ia lakukan?.

"Ya! In Guk-ah ireona!" Katanya membangunkan In Guk. Merasa tidak ada respon. Iapun menggunakan rencana B "YAAA SEO IN GUK IREONA" Teriaknya sambil menjewer kuping sahabatnya.

"A-a-a YE YE, lima menit lima menit!"

"YAA ANDWEEE! IREONA!"

"Arraseo, but kisseu please! Morning kiss morning kiss" katanya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. BUGH, sebuah bantal mendarat dimukanya.

"Sekarang sudah jam 5, kau mandi duluan. Aku tidak mau terlambat hari ini" kata Hoya sambil meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Aish, anak itu"

Semburat merah membuat Hoya langsung berlari menuju dapur dan membantu eommanya memasak. "Eomma, apa pendapat eomma kalau anak namja eomma jatuh cinta pada namja?"

"Ah,eomma harap salah satu anak namja eomma ada yang seperti itu. Tapi eomma rasa tidak ada yang seperti itu" kata Eommanya sambil menghela nafas. Hoya hanya menatap bingung ibunya dan tersenyum pelan.

'_Coba kau dan In Guk pacaran, aku dan Nn. Seo pasti senang'_ batin Nn. Lee.

Hoya mulai mengambil beberapa sayur dan memotongnya kebagian kecil. Entah apa yang membebani pikirannya. Keadaan muka yang cukup muram dan masam membuat tampangnya seolah seekor monster yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Pikiran yang menumpuk membuatnya lupa akan sekitar. Seakan tuli, dia menghiraukan panggilan orang yang melahirkannya.

"Ho-Ya~" Panggil Eommanya sambil mengelus rambut anaknya tersebut. "Melamun lagi hm? Ada apa? Sering-sering melamun tidak baik" tambahnya mengingatkan Hoya. Hoya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai respon. Eommanya juga tersenyum dengan sangat manis, seakan mengerti perasaan anaknya. Dia hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak anaknya tersebut sambil menyemangatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah membuat Hoya melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat. Sambil sesekali ia melihat kearah samping, tepatnya kearah sahabatnya yang berjalan dengan tenang. Senyuman penuh arti masih terukir dibibirnya. Hoya masih melangkahkan kakinya dengan tegap dan penuh percaya diri, tampa ada suatu perasaan penasaran yang ia rasakan. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum dengan penuh arti. Seorang Seo In Guk masih tersenyum tampa ada rasa dosa yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Pandangannya tidak pasti. Terkadang memandang Hoya, terkadang memandang lurus kedepan. Sesekali ia menundukkan kepalanya atau menggelengkannya dengan cepat.

Hoya masih setia dengan semangat empat limanya. Seakan hidup selamanya, ia melangkahkan kakinya terus menuju sekolah mereka. Ya, kali ini ia tidak melompati gedung-gedung lagi. Semenjak In Guk lebih memilih berangkat bersamanya, ia dengan senang hati berjalan kaki. Walau menurutnya itu adalah cara yang sangat tidak efektif namun, asal dengan orang yang ia sukai itu sudah cukup berarti.

"Ho Won-ah, kau duluan masuk kelas, aku ada urusan" Kata In Guk mengawali pembicaraan mereka. Hoya hanya mengangguk tampa ada pertanyaan yang melintas diotaknya. Senyuman ia ukirkan kembali dan langsung bergerak menuju kelasnya. Dengan perasaan yang tak bisa dijelaskan, ia masih tersenyum dan tersenyum seakan senyuman itu menempel permanen dibibirnya.

Hoya langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Seperti biasanya ia memilih tempat duduk strategis yang cukup jauh dari keramaian. Sesekali ia menatap keluar jendela dan tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya. Ia memperhatikan awan yang tercetak dari jendela tersebut. Ya, memang tidak banyak yang ia dapat lihat, namun itu cukup membuatnya senang.

"Ten~ dereng~ dereng" Seru In Guk sambil memamerkan dua buah tiket.

"Ini? Tiket? Untuk film baru itu kan? Kau mau nonton? Dengan siapa?" Segelintir pertanyaan Hoya lontarkan. Dengan harapan yang sangat tinggi satu tiket yang satunya adalah untuknya. Sedikit semburat merah bersemu dipipinya.

"Aku ingin menontonya dengan Hyerim" katanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"_Hyerim?"_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Goresan besar kembali tersayat di hatinya. Semakin ia memikirkannya rasanya semakin besar dan sesak. Kelenjar air matanya semkin kuat menekan isinya untuk keluar. Namun fikirannya masih menahan itu. Senyuman palsu ia lontarkan dan mengangguk. "Good Luck" katanya menyemangati sahabatnya itu. Senyuman yang terpaksa itu membuatnya semakin tersakiti.

"Fighting In Guk-ah, aku yakin kau berhasil" katanya lagi. Hatinya seakan ingin meledak. Matanya mulai perih dan ia langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan sahabatnya itu. Bergerak menuju lantai teratas dan melompati atap gedung itu. Berdiri di tempat yang tak akan digapai manusia biasa. Dan mulai melepaskan semua yang ia rasakan. Rasa sakit yang mendalam. Buliran air matanya sekarang sudah mengalir dengan derasnya. Sesekali tangannya meremas baju bagian dadanya. Rasa sakit yang samakin mendalam membuatnya semakin tak tahan dengan semua ini.

Nafsu belajarnya telah hilang, ia masih menyembunyikan dirinya di tempat itu. Tak bisa berfikir jernih. Ia masih merenungkan nasibnya yang semakin hari semakin buruk. Bayangan orang yang ia cintai tertawa bukan untuknya. Tersenyum bukan untuknya, namun untuk orang lain. Sebuah tangan memberikan seberkas tisu untuknya. Ia menengok ke arah tangan tersebut.

"Sung Gyu Hyung?" Herannya. Senyuman manis terukir dibibir namja itu.

"Menangisi In Guk lagi?" Tanya Sung Gyu. Hoya hanya diam dan mengangguk pelan. Ia memeluk erat adik tingkat dan satu timnya itu dengan sangat erat.

"Menangislah sepuasnya. Aku mengerti perasaan mu" Lanjutnya sambil mengelus rambut Hoya. Isakan pelan kembali terdengar. Seakan tamengnya roboh, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kau harus kuat Hoya, jangan lemah. Suatu saat kau harus berani menyatakannya. Agar kau bisa tenang" Tambahnya. Hoya mengangguk dalam isakannya. Perlahan isakanya mulai memelan.

"Sekarang, kembalilah belajar!" titahnya sambil menghapus air mata Hoya. "Jangan menyerah, jangan lemah. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa" Lanjutnya, dan langsung meloncat meninggalkan gedung itu. Seakan mendapatkan tenaganya kembali Hoya tersenyum kembali dan bergerak menuju kelasnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

"Wae?" Tanya In Guk ketika Hoya memasuki kelasnya.

"Apanya?" tanyanya dengan tampang super polos

"Tadi, Kau berlari keluar kelas"

"O, perutku sakit, aku butuh ke toilet" Bohongnya.

"Oh"

Keheningan diatara mereka mulai menyeruak kembali. Tak ada satupun yang mulai mencoba untuk melanjutkan percakapan. Hingga akhirnya Kim Seongsaemnim memasuki kelas menandakan pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Tak seperti biasa, mereka belajar dengan tenang tampa adanya percandaan dia antara mereka seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hoya diam, In Gukpun tak mau mengganggu. Sesekali In Guk melihat kearah Hoya dan juga sebaliknya. Namun, tak satupun di antara mereka memulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam Sekolah sudah usai. Semua siswa berkeliaran menuju tujuan masing-masing. Pulang kerumah, main sebentar atau sekedar menyelesaikan urusan ekskul masing-masing. Tidak dengan mereka berdua. Dua sejoli ini masih diam-diaman tampa ada kejelasan permasalahan diantara mereka.

"Ya, Lee Ho Won. Kau kenapa? Apa aku ada salah?" Tanya In Guk sambil menarik Hoya masuk kekelas kembali.

"Ani" Jawabnya dingin

"So? Kenapa diam saja? Kau aneh hari ini"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tidak enak badan. Kajja kita pulang" katanya sambil tersenyum dengan manis sepeti biasanya.

"O, arraseo" Katanya dan mulai menggandeng Hoya keluar ruangan. Ia kembali tersenyum tampa arti. Seakan separuh dari jiwanya kembali. Semburat merah kembali bersemi dipipi Hoya. Senyuman merakah terukir dibibirnya. Mereka langsung bergerak kerumah mereka masing-masing. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka bercanda dan bermain-main berkali-kali dan dipisahkan letak rumah mereka yang berbeda namun bersebelahan.

Hoya langsung masuk kerumahnya. Senyuman merakah kembali terukir di bibirnya. Setiap aktivitasnya ia lancarkan dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga. Pergerakan badannya beralih menuju meja belajarnya. Perlahan ia menarik keluar laci mejanya. Dibawah selipan alas lacinya ia mengambil foto telanjang dada In Guk yang entah kapan ia dapatkan. Ia tersenyum kembali dan meletakkan foto itu ketempat asalnya.

Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya berhenti dengan aktivitasnya. Ia memutar posisi badannya dan melihat kearah pintu kamarnya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju pintu tersebut dan membukanya. Senyuman manis keluar dari bibirnya. Sang punjangga telah kembali kekamarnya. Dan senyuman dari bibir In Guk juga menghiasi bibirnya. Ia menyelonong masuk kamar Hoya dan langsung merebahkan badannya dikasur empuk Hoya.

"Ho Won-ah, Kau bertemu dengan Hyerim tadi kan?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Hoya yang masih disamping pintu kamarnya.

"Ne, Waeyo?"

"Ho Won, Eun Ji cantik hari ini? Apa dia tampil seksi?" Tanyanya lagi

"_Stop In Guk-ah, it's Hurt" _Batinnya. Ia hanya menunduk dan mencoba tenang. Senyuman manis nan palsu ia tampilkan. Sebuah anggukan ia keluarkan menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Tak satupun yang melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Ho Won-ah, hari ini aku akan kencan dengan Eun Ji" Katanya memecah keheningan. Sayatan besar melebar dihati Hoya. Ia hanya bisa diam dan diam. Tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan. Senyumannya hilang entah kemana. Kepala tertunduk dan tak berani mengangkatnya.

"_Kencan? Kapan kau akan mengajak ku kencan?" _Batin Hoya. Hoya lagi-lagi menatap sahabatnya dengan senyuman manis nan lebar dan PALSU. Ia duduk disamping sabahatnya. Dan menatap sahabatnya lekat-lekat.

"Oooo, jadi kesini dengan rapi dan gagah seperti ini, karna mau kencan?" tanya Hoya penuh selidik. In Guk hanya mengangguk mengiakan pertanyaan Hoya. "Sana Pergi temui Eunji, dia pasti menunggu-nunggu mu" lanjutnya.

"Doakan aku" kata In Guk dan bergerak menuju keluar kamar Hoya.

"Um" angguknya dan tersenyum.

Hawa kehadiran In Guk sudah menghilang dari kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan merosot di depan pintu itu. Buliran air matanya kembali meleleh membasahi pipinya. Isakan pelan ia lantunkan menandakan betapa terpuruknya dia sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**AAAAA _**  
**Bingung lanjutinnya :3**

**BTW Makasih udah dibaca, Mohon sarannya kaka**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Look at me!

Genre : Romance, Yaio [ NC 17 ]

Casting : Seo In Guk, Lee Hoya, Jung EunJi and Other

Rating : M ( PWP )

Pairing : SeoYa ( In Guk x Hoya )

Sumary :

"Ho Won-ah, Aku jatuh cinta dengannya, namanya Jung Eun Ji" _"Aku Mencintaimu Seo In Guk"_ "Ho Won, Eun Ji cantik hari ini? Apa dia tampil seksi?" _"Stop In Guk-ah, it's Hurt"_ "Ho Won-ah, hari ini aku akan kencan dengan Eun Ji" _"Kencan? Kapan kau akan mengajak ku kencan?"_ "Ho Won-ah, Eun Ji menyukai namja lain" _"In Guk-ah, Look at me! I Love You. Don't you feel it? Look at me"_

_**WARNING!**_

_**KISAH INI DI BUAT DENGAN KEIKHLASAN YANG SEBENAR-BENARNYA[?]. CERITA INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR SAKRAL[?], TERDAPAT ADEGAN PERCINTAAN SESAMA JENIS, YAOI! NOT FOR CHILDREN LESS THAN OR 17 Y.O! PWP, SLUTY TALK[?] MAKSUDNYA TERDAPAT DIRTY TALK**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

_**TIDAK MENERIMA JASA PENDENGARAN BASH, TETAPI MENERIMA JASA **_

_**PENDENGARAN KRITIK DAN SARAN**_

_**ATAS KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG ANDA SAMPAIKAN SAYA UCAPKAN BELA SUNGKAWA[?]**_

**Preview Chap. 2**

"Ho Won-ah, hari ini aku akan kencan dengan Eun Ji" Katanya memecah keheningan. Sayatan besar melebar dihati Hoya. Ia hanya bisa diam dan diam. Tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan. Senyumannya hilang entah kemana. Kepala tertunduk dan tak berani mengangkatnya.

"_Kencan? Kapan kau akan mengajak ku kencan?" _Batin Hoya. Hoya lagi-lagi menatap sahabatnya dengan senyuman manis nan lebar dan PALSU. Ia duduk disamping sabahatnya. Dan menatap sahabatnya lekat-lekat.

"Oooo, jadi kesini dengan rapi dan gagah seperti ini, karna mau kencan?" tanya Hoya penuh selidik. In Guk hanya mengangguk mengiakan pertanyaan Hoya. "Sana Pergi temui Eunji, dia pasti menunggu-nunggu mu" lanjutnya.

"Doakan aku" kata In Guk dan bergerak menuju keluar kamar Hoya.

"Um" angguknya dan tersenyum.

Hawa kehadiran In Guk sudah menghilang dari kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan merosot di depan pintu itu. Buliran air matanya kembali meleleh membasahi pipinya. Isakan pelan ia lantunkan menandakan betapa terpuruknya dia sekarang.

***Seo In Guk Pov***

Cantik. Dia benar-benar terlihat cantik. Senyumannya yang manis dan suaranya yang merdu membuatku benar-benar tergila-gila padanya. Aku tak pernah berhenti menatapnya. Kencan malam ini benar-benar membuatku semakin dekat dengannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sampai sejauh ini. Aku cuma melakukan apa yang hatiku katakan. Tak ada perlawanan, dan aku hanya menurut saja.

Ia menatapku dengan lembut, perlahan aku duduk disampingnya dan menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang. Ia kembali menatapku dan ikutan menatap bintang. Aku tersenyum. Walau aku tidak tahu bagai mana caranya mengatakan perasaanku padanya.

"Hyerim-ah" kataku memanggilnya.

"Ne Oppa?"

"Taukan keadaan laki-laki yang sedang jatuh cinta?" kataku dan menatapnya lekat. Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Umm, aku sudah lama jatuh cinta denganmu. A..a..aku jatuh cinta sejak ospek pertamamu" kataku menyatakan semuanya. Dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Seakan diteror sundel bolong pekalongan dia hanya dia tanpa kata.

"Ano... Oppa~ a..aku tidak bisa menerima oppa" katanya yang membuatku jantungan seketika.

"Tapi.. Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanyaku lirih.

"Ka..karna Ho-Won Oppa juga menyukaimu, aniya dia mencintaimu"

'_**DEGH'**_jantungku benar-benar seakan berhenti. Satuhal yang benar-benar tidak aku percaya terjadi padaku. Ho Won mencintaiku? Tidak mungkin, bukannya dia sama denganku. Seharusnya dia menyukai orang lain, bukan aku. Tapi... tapi, kenapa harus aku?

"Ho Won Oppa sangat berati bagiku, a..aku tidak mungkin menghianatinya" Lanjutnya.

"Ba..bagai mana kalau kita backstreet saja, bukannya dia tidak akan tau?" kataku mengusahakan segala cara.

'_**PLAK'**_ sebuah tamparan melayang sempurna dipipiku. Aku hanya menatapnya kosong tampa harapan. Air matanya mulai menetes.

"Kau benar-benar jahat Oppa, aku membencimu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana berharganya dirimu buat Ho Won Oppa?" Ceramahnya dan langsung meninggalkanku.

"Apakah ini rasanya ditolak?" aku berjalan gontai tampa arah. Sampai aku benar-benar merasa haus. aku berhenti di sebuah kedai minuman. Aku duduk dan memesan minuman. Rasa aneh aku rasakan saat gelas pertama. Aku mengira kalau memang lidahku bermasalah. Dan aku meminumnya lagi. Rasanya semakin membuatku candu.

"Hiks, Ajjushi~ hiks, ini namanya apa?" kataku sambil menunjukkan botol minuman itu. Aku sudah mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

"Eo? Itu Soju tuan" Katanya.

"Hiks, Soju? Hiks, di usia segini aku sudah minum soju? Hiks, aku hebatkan?" lanjutku memamerkan diri kepada pelanggan lain. Dan aku memulai minum gelas selanjutnya. Sampai aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol diriku.

***Seo In Guk POV End***

***Author POV***

Hoya tampak mondar mandir dikamarnya. Ia mulai menampakkan raut wajahnya yang mulai. Lagi-lagi ia memutarkan badannya dan berjalan ketempat awal dan kembali mondar mandir.

"Aaaa, In Guk-ah kau kemana?" cemasnya sambil mondar-madir didalam kamarnya. Tatapannya langsung tertuju kejendela ketika ia mendengar orang mengetuk pagar rumahnya. Ia langsung berlari menuju luar rumahnya dan membukakan pintu pagarnya.

"Aish, In Guk-ah ada apa dengan mu? Kanapa mabuk gini?" omelnya sambil memapah sahabatnya itu. Beruntunglah mereka karna orang tuanya sudah tidur. Hoya memapah sahabatnya itu kekamarnya dan menidurkan sahabatnya dikasur mereka. Sesekali Hoya menatap sahabatnya dan mencoba melepas sepatu In Guk yang masih ia kenakan.

"Hiks... Ho Won Brengsek" Suara In Guk mulai menggema dikamar Hoya, Keringat dingin mengalir dipelipis Hoya.

"Ya... a..aku memang brengsek" katanya menyelimuti sahabatnya. "Uaa" kagetnya ketia sahabatnya menarik tengkuknya sampai mereka hanya berjarak tiga sentimeter.

"Hiks, Jung Hiks.. Hyerim" Katanya lagi dengan tatapan yang sangat menakutkan. "Hiks, akan ku hancurkan orang yang berharga buatmu ini" katanya sambil menatap Hoya dengan sangat tajam.

"Umphhhh" tiba-tiba In Guk menarik tengkuk Hoya lagi dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Hoya langsung mebulatkan matanya dan berusaha melawan perlakuan In Guk. Namun, In Guk semakin agresif dan menahan tangan Hoya.

"Ummmphhhh hefaphhh" Kata Hoya sambil menekan-nekan tangannya didada In Guk berharap ia bisa terangkat keatas. Tapi, kekuatan In Guk saat ini lebih mendominasinya sampai ia tak sanggup untuk melawan tekanan pada tubuhnya.

Hoya mulai memukul-mukul dada In Guk karna pasokan udaranya yang semakin habis.

In Guk semakin dibutakan dengan bayangan Eun Ji. Semakin Hoya meronta semakin banyak bayangan imut Eun Ji yang menggemaskan terlontar di otaknya.

"DIAM DAN NIKMATI SAJA!" bentak In Guk membuat Hoya terdiam dan takut menatap In Guk

"Huemmph" In Guk mulai meraup bibir tipis Hoya dan mulai melumat bibir merah mudanya itu. Tercium jelas bau alkohol dari mulut In Guk oleh Hoya, yang membuat kepalanya makin pusing.

"AAHHH" desah Hoya ketika In Guk menggigit bibirnya, dan In Guk langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan mulai mengeksplor rongga hangat dan mulai mengabsen gigi Hoya satu persatu. Dan mulai mengajak bertarung daging tak bertulang Hoya.

"Eumhh" Sekali lagi Hoya mendesah dan tertahan oleh mulut In Guk ketika In Guk sudah berhasil menemukan tonjolan kecoklatan di dada Hoya. dan entah sejak kapan pakaian Hoya sudah luput dari tubuhnya. Dan otomatis sekarang Hoya sudah Bugil total. Sobekan baju dan celana Hoya sudah bertebaran di kamar In Guk.

"In Gukshhh" Hoya menyebut nama In Guk sambil iya mendesah tak karaun ketika In Guk mulai membuat bercak-bercak kemerahan di sekitar leher Hoya. yang membuat libido In Guk semakin menyeruak. Merasa puas dengan karyanya di dada Hoya dan sekarang dia mulai menyusuri dada Hoya, dan membuat Hoya melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas ketika In Guk mulai memanjakan Junior Hoya yang cukup besar.

"Ahhh In Guksh aah" mendesah lagi dan lagi. Hoya pasrah akan perlakuan kembaranya. Sekarang In Guk sudah mulai menghisap nipple kiri Hoya dan mencubit-cubit nipple kanan yang kadang-kadang iya menggigit kecil nipple kiri itu sambil mengocok pelan junior Hoya yang terbilang belum bangun itu.

"Aaahh eumh In Gukhhh henttiihhkannhhh" kata Hoya terbata-bata namun In Guk masih saja dengan aktivitasnya. Dia bersmirk ria dengan tanda-tanda di bagian tubuh Hoya, dan sekali lagi bayangan Eun Ji melintas lagi membuatnya semakin bernafsu membayangkan tubuh putih bersih Eun Ji bugil di depannya. In Guk mulai menyusuri tubuh Hoya dan mulai turun ke arah perut dan mulai menjilati pusar Hoya yang membuat Hoya kegelian atas perlakuan In Guk.

"Aaahh In Guk aahh" Hoya mendesah nikmat ketika In Guk Mulai melahap junior Hoya yang masih tertidur itu. Seakan-akan dia ingin membangunkan adik kecil Hoya yang masih terlelap ria itu. Perlahan namun pasti Junior itu mulai membesar dan membesar. Membuat In Guk sendiri tersedak dengan ukuran junior Hoya. namun dia tak peduli dan terus melanjutkan aksinya mengulum junior besar itu.

Setengah jam sudah adegan In Guk memanjakan Junior Hoya itu namun tak juga dia, mengalami klimaks membuat In Guk menambah kecepatan gerakannya meng in outkan junior Hoya di mulutnya.

"AAHHH IN GUKHHH MAUHHH PIPISSHH" akhirnya In Guk pun mulai merasakan kedutan-kedutan kecil di junior Hoya yang lama-lama membesar dan menumpahkan cairan putih kental yang cukup banyak dan membuat In Guk sedikit tersedak. Dan menelan semuanya tampa jijik.

"Sudah Sipa Honey?" tanya In Guk sambil membuka pakaiannya. Dan tersenyum melihat Hoya sudah terengah engah, namun tak ada jawaban dari Hoya "Berati aku anggap sudah siap," katanya sambil menarik kaki Hoya dan meletakkannya di atas bahunya "Tahan ! Kau Paham?" titah In Guk yang mulai memasukkan juniornya yang tak kalah besar dari punya Hoya tadi

"AHHRGGHH APPO BABO!" pekik Hoya saat Junior super tegang In Guk mulai menerobos lobang virginnya.

"Tahan! Ini Cuma sebentar!" titah In Guk lagi. Rasa sakit tiada tara membuat seakan dibelah menjadi dua. Tetesan air mata Hoya lagi-lagi membasahi pipinya. Perlahan Junio In Guk mulai tenggelam didalam manhole Hoya. Rasa nikmat bercampur ngilu mengelilingi batang juniornya.

"Aahhhhh" Desah In Guk ketika Juniornya terbenam Sukses didalam manhole Hoya. Rintihan pelan Hoya. In Guk mencoba menarik Juniornya dan Menghentakkan langsung Juniornya kedalam sarangnya lagi

"NYAH! THERE" triak Hoya ketika In Guk menghentakkan keras juniornya dan tepat mengenai sweet spot Hoya. Hoya merasakan nikmat sekaligus sakit karna junior In Guk yang tak bisa di bilang kecil itu bersarang di tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti terbelah dua, namun itu langsung terganti karna In Guk berhasil menumbuk sweetspotnya.

"bergerakklah In Guk! Appo" kata Hoya memhon agar In Guk menggerakkan Juniornya

In Guk mulai menggerakkan pantatnya yang membuat Hoya semakin kesakitan, dan kenimatan sekaligus. In Guk tak lupa dengan junior Hoya. junior besar Hoyapun ia kocok seirama dengan genjotannya.

"Ahhh sshh lagihh di sanaaah!" lagi lagi In Guk berhasil menumbuk titik itu dan menumbuknya berkali-kali.

Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit mereka melakukan itu akhirnya.

"AAHH In Guk akuhh tak tahanhhh" Kata Hoya, "Bersama Honey" jawab In Guk

"AAHH In Gukshh / Honeyyy" dan keduanya klimaks bersamaan

Hoya terengah-engah dan mulai menutup matanya karna kelelahan. In Guk yang masih belum puas kembali menarik badan Hoya pada posisi menungging dan kembali memperkosa tubuh tak berdaya itu. Hoya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk menikmati apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya.

"Saranghae Howon-ah" Kata In Guk sambil mencumbui punggung Hoya yang mebuat Hoya bergeming. Rasa amarahnya mulai reda dan mulai menikhlaskan(?) Kejadian malam ini. Ia Mulai meremas dan mencoba menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan sahabatnya

"Nado" Rintihnya pelan

[SKIP]

Burung-burung mulai berkicau dipagi hari. Cahaya matahari mulai merasuki jendela melalaui celah-celah kaca yang terpantul dipermukaan kulit pemuda itu. Rasa lelah membuatnya terlelap tampa kesadaran. Perlahan ia mulai menarik selimut yang mulai tertarik dari tubuhnya. Matanya yang terpejam mulai ia buka dan tiba-tiba langsung terduduk melihat kondisi tubuhnya dibalik cermin sana.

"Apa yang terjadi" katanya sambil melihati tubuhnya. "Howon-ah..." geramnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan membukanya lagi. Kilatan amrah mulai tergambar dibalik mata itu. Ia langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan kondisi seperti itu kekamar mandi dan bersiap untuk kesekolahnya.

Lima belas menit sudah terlewatkan saat ia mulai bersiap dengan persiapan sekolahnya. Sekarang ia beanr-benar siap untuk berangkat menuju sekolahnya. Ia mulai menuruni anak tangga rumah itu dan menjumpai Lee-Ajhuma sedang membereskan ruang makan.

"Ano, Ajhuma, Howon mana?" Tanyanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Howon? Tadi sudah berangkat. Katanya ada urusan dengan teman lamanya" Jawabnya.

Rasa Kesal semakin memuncak diubun-ubunnya. Ia hanya menggerutu sepanjang perjalan. Terkadang ia menendang kerikil-kerikil yang terhampar dijalan. Tatapan tajam dan gerutu yang tidak berhenti sukses membuatnya seperti seorang anak gadis perawan yang ditinggal pasangannya. Sesekali ia melihat kearah atap rumah-rumah yang ia lewati dan terkadang ia tersenyum tipis dan kembali dalam perjalanannya menuju sekolahnya.

Senyum semuringah terhampar dari bibirnya. Perasaan aneh mulai mengelilinginya dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas tercintanya. Lambat laun dia sudah menuju ketempat favoritnya dikelas. Tempat yang sering ia tempati dengan sahabat terbaiknya yang sekarang entah dimana batang hidungnya.

Selesai menaruh barang bawaannya, ia langsung berlari menuju lantai tertinggi gedung sekolahnya. Helaan nafas full speednya terhampar dengan jelas ketika ia memijak lantai tertinggi itu. Senyuman tipis ia lontarkan. Namun, kondisinya tadi pagi membuatnya kembali dalam mode marah yang menggebu-gebu. Ia mendekati sahabatnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"BUGH" Ia meninju wajah sahabatnya sampai dia terjungkal dan jatuh dilantai. Hoya hanya diam atas perlakuan In Guk Guk kembali bereaksi dan mulai menarik kerah seragam Hoya dan menghempaskannya kedinding terdekat(?). Suara rintihan keluar dari bibir howon menandakan betapa sakitnya perlakuan In Guk padanya.

"Brengsek" Kata In Guk padanya. Tatapan In Guk masih setajam tatapan seekor macan yang hendak menerkam mangsanya.

"Ya, aku memang brengsek" Balas Hoya.

In Guk semakin geram. Kepalan terbentuk ditangannya yang satulagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku tadi malam?" Tanya In Guk dengan nada pelan penuh amarah.

"Aku?" Tanya Hoya. Tatapan amarah mulai ia tampakkan.

"BUGH" sekarang kaki Hoya yang berhasil menendang wajah in guk. In Guk hanya menatap tidak percaya. Entah bagai mana ia bisa menendang wajahnya dalam posisi seperti itu. Ia melihat kearah hoya dan nampak hoya sedang melompat kearah dinding dan berpijak disana. Sekejab setelah itu ia melompat dan berputar diuadara menyiapkan tendangan baru. In Guk langsung bangun dari posisinya dan menghindari tendangan Hoya. Namun, gerakan Hoya terlalu cepat membuatnya tersudut di dinding yang ia gunakan untuk mengunci pergerakan Hoya tadi. Tiba-tiba sebuah pisau runcing seperti sebuah kunai ninja Hoya arahkan keleher In Guk membuat ia tak bisa bergerak lebih dari sekedar bernafas.

"Kau fikir..." Kata Hoya sambil memainkan posisi kunai dileher sahabatnya. "Siapa yang melakukannya eoh? Kau fikir aku yang memaksa mu brengsek?" Bentak Hoya, In Guk mulai mencoba mencerna pembicaraan Hoya. "Kau sudah membuat ku kotor" tambahnya sambil sedikit menekankan pisau kunai itu keleher sahabatnya itu. In Guk mulai memejamkan matanya, takut akan pisau itu menembus tenggorokannya. Hoya mulai menarik kembali pisau kunainya dari leher In Guk.

"Ini yang namanya sahabat ya? Ketika kau putus asa karna penolakan cinta akhirnya kau mabuk, dan memperkosa sahabat mu sendiri?" kata Hoya sambil merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan. Pisau kunainya sudah tersimpan entah kemana. Sorot mata takut sudah keluar sejadinya. "Sebaiknya fikrikan itu dalam-dalam" kata Hoya dan mulai meninggalkan atap sekolah sambil berjalan ala 'PINGUIN'

In Guk hanya terdiam tampa kata. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia merasa rapuh, cintanya ditolak, dukunpun tak dapat bertindak. Ia hanya menatap kelantai yang ia pijaki sekarang. Perlahan rasa cemas mulai mengelilingi dirinya. Bibirnya yang kelu ia gigit seakan merasakan perih yang sangat mendalam. Ia benar-benar galau(?). Bahkan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Dan bahkan ia tak tahu pasti soal perasaannya. Dibenci Hoya lebih menyakitkan dibanding ditolak Eunji menurutnya.

"Kau menyesal bocah?" Tanya seseorang pria sipit yang berdiri dengan santi di ujung pagar atap sekolah. In Guk masih menatap tidak percaya pada pemuda itu. "Kalau kau tidak ingin mati muda..." katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kunai yang sama persis dengan milik Hoya tadi. "Jangan kau sakiti Hoya lagi" katanya sambil melemparkan pisau kunai itu tepat diantara kaki In Guk.

Perasaan inguk semakin kacau. Konsentrasinya hilang, bahkan ia tidak mendengarkan panggilan orang-orang disekelilingnya. Perasaan yang semkin kalut membuatnya merasa lelah dua kali lipat. Entah apa yang ada didalam benaknya sekarang. Terkadang ia mulai melangkah entah kemana arahnya. Dan terkadang ia berhenti, dan memukul dinding yang ia dekati.

Jam sekolah sudah usai, lagi-lagi Hoya meninggalkan In Guk sendirian. Ia tidak mengajaknya pulang bersama. Bahkan batang hidungnya saja tidak kelihatan dari tadi siang. Entah apa yang Hoya lakukan. Yang jelas sekarang ia masih mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya dan perasaanya. In Guk semakin pucat. Ia merasa sebahagian Jiwanya mulai hilang. Tak memperdulikan semua yang terjadi disekitarnya. Ia hanya berjalan menuju arah yang tidak pasti.

"Siapa kalian?" Kata In Guk ketika ia sadar dihadang oleh dua orang yang paras cantik. Yang satu sangat persis dengan wanita yang satu lagi masih terlihat berotot dan membawa pedang yang entah apa gunanya dizaman sekarang. Mereka hanya tersenyum miring melihat In Guk yang mulai ketakutan. In Guk sendiri mencoba untuk tidak terlihat ketakutan dan berusaha untuk'Stay Cool' didepan dua makhluk itu.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Hoya hyung seterpuruk itu. Dan semua itu adalah salah mu brengsek" Kata sijangkung memaki In Guk dijalan komplek itu. In Guk mulai meneguk ludah kasar takut akan dibunuh ditempat ini. Perlahan perasaanya mulai tenang ketika ia melihat seekor anjing gila yang biasanya ditakuti warga sekitar yang sangat sulit untuk ditangkap. Anjing itu mulai berjalan kearah dua pria itu dan melompat untuk menerkam mereka berdua. Namun, tiba-tiba sijangkung mulai berputar dan menebas tiba-tiba leher anjing itu sampai putus. Semburan darah mengenai mukanya dan beberapa tempat dijalan itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau kepala mu putus seperti anjing ini, jangan kau coba-coba lagi untuk mendekati Hoya hyung lagi" kata pria jangkung itu lagi.

"Sung yeol hyung, kau mau menyakiti Hoya hyung?" kata pria yang terlihat sedikit lebih pendek dari pria yang bernama Sung Yeol itu.

"Diam! Aku hanya tidak mau sibrengsek ini menyakitnya lagi, dan Sung Jongah, kalau kau tak mau mati, sebaiknya kau bereskan mayat itu dan darah-darah ini" kata Sung Yeol memerintah pria cantik yang bernama Sung Jong itu.

"Arra" katanya sambil menggoyangkan tangannya, tiba-tiba darah tadi mulai berkumpul pada satu titik. In Guk hanya melongo atas apa yang dilihatnya. Tiba-tiba tanah disudut jalan bergerak membuka dan menghisap mayat anjing dan kumpulan darah itu kedalamnya. Lagi-lagi In Guk hanya terpukau karena tanah itu kembali seperti semula.

"Dan kau brengsek, ingat! Jangan dekati Hoya lagi" tambah Sung Yeol tadi dan kemudian menarik temannya. Mereka hilang dalam sekejap mata. In Guk bersyukur orang-orang mengerikan itu sudah mulai menghilang. Dan ia kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sesekali ia menendang kerikil yang tergeletak dijalanan tampa arah. Ia hanya tersenyum miris dengan nasibnya sekarang, penuh ancaman.

In Guk masih berjalan tak tentu arah. Rumahnya yang ia tuju sudah ia lewati beberapa ratus meter yang lalu. Kakinya hanya setia melangkah kemana angin mengarah. Ia masih memikirkan perasaanya terhadap Hoya dan Eunji. Dua orang yang sangat penting baginya.

"Siapa kalian?" ketika ia lagi-lagi sadar akan dihadang oleh dua orang yang berpakaian sangat kuno.

"Bukannya kau mau menemui Hoya? Kajja aku antarkan padanya" kata seorang pria yang membawa sebuah tongkat seperti sebuah bambu.

"Iya, Hoya sudah menunggu kedatangan mu tuan" Kata yang satunya dengan pedang bau bunga sakura.

In Guk hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti kedua orang asing itu. Terbesit rasa senang didalam hatinya. Ia berjalan dengan semangat berharap ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Hoya yang sangat ia harapkan. Namun, tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka membekap In Guk sampai ia pingsan ditempat.

.

.

.

.

.

***At Infinite Groub Quarters***

Hoya dan Sung Gyu duduk saling menghadap. Tatapan Hoya masih menerawang entah kemana. Sung Gyu lagi-lagi menghela nafas kecewa atas apa yang dialami adik seperguruannya ini. Sung Gyu lagi-lagi mencoba untuk membujuk Hoya berbicara. Namun, ia hanya diabaikan di tempat. Sung Gyu yang semakin geram hendak menaikkan suaranya. Namun, rasa sayangnya kepada adiknya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya kembali.

"Hosh...Hosh, Hyung~ gawat" teriak namja bermata elang sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Ada apa? Coba tenangkan dirimu dulu" balas Sung Gyu dan Hoya secara bersamaan.

"Tadi... aku sedang latihan dibelakang, dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan hawa kehadiran Hong Il Dong dan Baek Dong Soo di seoul ini" Katanya sambil mengelus dadanya.

"APA?" teriak Woohyun, Sung Gyu, Dong Woo dan Hoya bersamaan.

"Aku merasakan hawa mereka tadi sekitar dijalan Hong Kompleks B" kata Myung Soo

"Hoya itu didekat rumahmu" tambah Sung Gyu

"Aku sudah menandai semua keluarga Hoya, dan semunya masih aman" Tambah Woo Hyun.

"Lalu siapa target mereka?" tambah Hoya.

"Annyeong semua" teriak Sung Yeol dan Sung Jong bersamaan.

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya Sung Gyu.

"Hehe, dari perumahan Hoya hyung" kata Sung Yeol.

"Sung Yeol hyung nakut-nakutin In Guk hyung tadi" Jawab Sung Jong dengan polos dan dibalas dengan death glare dari Sung Yeol.

"In Guk?" Kaget hoya, "Aku rasa target mereka adalah In Guk, Woo Hyun hyung apa kau pernah menandai DNA In Guk?" lanjutnya dengan cepat.

"Aniya, aku bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Bukannya kau melarangku?

Hoya semakin panik. Ia mulai gemetaran, masalah demi masalah mulai menghantuinya. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya kalau In Guk akan terlibat dalam masalahnya dengan duo pembuat onar itu. Hong Il dong ahli bela diri entah apa namanya. Dia bisa membuat duplikat dirinya dengan bambu-bambu yang ia punya. Sedangkan Baek Dong Soo adalah ahli pedang terbaik didunia bela diri. Dan tentunya kabar ini hanya diketahui oleh kalangan seperti mereka.

"Hoya, maaf hyung lancang, aku rasa bocah itu bukan manusia biasa. Terbukti dengan spermanya yang masih bertahan directummu. Kalau manusia biasa, pasti sudah mati dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 12 jam" kata Dong Woo mulai bereaksi dengan kekuatan medisnya. "Bisa kau keluarkan itu sebagai sampel ku?" lanjutnya.

"Arra" kata Hoya dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dengan sebotol cairan putih yang cukup kental itu. Ia tidak sadar entah kenapa cairan itu masih bertahan directumnya. Padahal ia sudah membersihkannya tadi pagi.

"Biar aku teliti sebentar" kata Dong Woo. Semuanya terlihat panik kecuali Sung Yeol dan Sung Jong yang tidak mengerti keadaan. Sung Gyu dan Hoya tampak mondar mandir dibalik pintu masuk Labor Dong Woo.

"Semuanya masuk, ini penting" kata dong woo yang berteriak dari dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sung Gyu sang ketua mereka

"Kalian ingat saat kita menyegel Jung Nang In?" kata DongWoo penuh antusias. Semua mengangguk mengiakan kata-kata Dong Woo. "Bocah itu adalah manusia yang terkena cipratan kekuatan Nang In, Il Dong dan Dong Soo berniat untuk mengambil jantung bocah itu untuk membangkitkan Nang In" Lanjut Dong Woo.

"Dia masih hidup" Lanjut Woo Hyun yang mulai menandai DNA In Guk. "Myung Soo coba kau pastikan koordinat Mereka berdua, aku akan mencocokkan koordinat In Guk dengan hasil mu" Kata Woo Hyun yang mengambil alih tindakan.

"Mereka dalam satu koordinat" Kata Woo Hyun dan Myung Soo. "Kurang dari 24 jam mereka akan melakukan ritual" lanjutnya. Semua tampak terbelalak. Dan Hoya mulai lemas dengan keadaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**AAAAAA ;A; NC weh NC doh Merasa Bocah di usia segini _ #Plak**

**Bhak :v doh ga kebayang ane bikin NC Yaoi :v Berasa pen Praktek #Plak**

**Makasih Rivewnya _  
Reviewnya Aku balas di Massage ya _**

**Jangan Lupa RnR X3**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Look at me!

Genre : Romance, Yaio [ NC 17 ]

Casting : Seo In Guk, Lee Hoya, Jung EunJi and Other

Rating : M ( PWP )

Pairing : SeoYa ( In Guk x Hoya )

Sumary :

"Ho Won-ah, Aku jatuh cinta dengannya, namanya Jung Eun Ji" _"Aku Mencintaimu Seo In Guk"_ "Ho Won, Eun Ji cantik hari ini? Apa dia tampil seksi?" _"Stop In Guk-ah, it's Hurt"_ "Ho Won-ah, hari ini aku akan kencan dengan Eun Ji" _"Kencan? Kapan kau akan mengajak ku kencan?"_ "Ho Won-ah, Eun Ji menyukai namja lain" _"In Guk-ah, Look at me! I Love You. Don't you feel it? Look at me"_

_**WARNING!**_

_**KISAH INI DI BUAT DENGAN KEIKHLASAN YANG SEBENAR-BENARNYA[?]. CERITA INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR SAKRAL[?], TERDAPAT ADEGAN PERCINTAAN SESAMA JENIS, YAOI! NOT FOR CHILDREN LESS THAN OR 17 Y.O! PWP, SLUTY TALK[?] MAKSUDNYA TERDAPAT DIRTY TALK**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

_**TIDAK MENERIMA JASA PENDENGARAN BASH, TETAPI MENERIMA JASA **_

_**PENDENGARAN KRITIK DAN SARAN**_

_**ATAS KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG ANDA SAMPAIKAN SAYA UCAPKAN BELA SUNGKAWA[?]**_

**Preview Chap. 3**

"Kalian ingat saat kita menyegel Jung Nang In?" kata DongWoo penuh antusias. Semua mengangguk mengiakan kata-kata Dong Woo. "Bocah itu adalah manusia yang terkena cipratan kekuatan Nang In, Il Dong dan Dong Soo berniat untuk mengambil jantung bocah itu untuk membangkitkan Nang In" Lanjut Dong Woo.

"Dia masih hidup" Lanjut Woo Hyun yang mulai menandai DNA In Guk. "Myung Soo coba kau pastikan koordinat Mereka berdua, aku akan mencocokkan koordinat In Guk dengan hasil mu" Kata Woo Hyun yang mengambil alih tindakan.

"Mereka dalam satu koordinat" Kata Woo Hyun dan Myung Soo. "Kurang dari 24 jam mereka akan melakukan ritual" lanjutnya. Semua tampak terbelalak. Dan Hoya mulai lemas dengan keadaan.

***Hoya POV***

Jauh mata memandang. Serasa tidak ada batas. Aku hanya bercerita dengan dunia yang ku tempuh. Awan gelap semakin mengisi hatiku. Rasa takut semakin menghampiri. Rasanya seperti ditusuk duri. Aku hanya tidak bisa menerima hal buruk akan terjadi. Aku membiarkannya terjebak dalam kesalahanku. Aku seharusnya melindunginya. Namun sekarang, ia dalam bahaya karna ku. Nyawanya terancam karna kebodohanku.

Senyumku semakin memudar. Debaran kekhawatiranku semakin memuncak. Aku hanya bisa berharap taktik kami bisa berjalan lancar. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus apa untuk sekarang. Terlalu banyak yang harus aku khawatirkan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan sosoknya menghilang dari kehidupanku.

"Don't Worry, We'll save him" Kata WooHyun menyemangatiku

"Jangan Sok Inggris WooHyun-ah" Kata SungGyu hyung dan berlalu menggandengku keluar.

"Ya, Aku kekasihmu bukan dia" Teriak WooHyun memasang wajah kesal. Aku mulai tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan mereka berdua. Entahlah kami semua merasa nyaman dengan perlakuannya. Dia benar-benar hangat sebagai leader, seperti Hyung buat kami. Walau adik kandungnya ada disini. Namun perhatiannya benar-benar terbagi merata.

"WooHyun, Myung Soo... Kalian di barisan Tengah dan Sung Jong, kau dibelakang mereka" Atur Sung Gyu

"Hoya... Kau dibagian belakang aku dan Sung Yeol bagian depan. Ini susunan biasa. Ingat Hoya, ini layaknya game yang sering kita mainkan. Kau bisa melihat sekeliling dengan sempurna dan kau memiliki daya rusak terbesar" Lanjutnya.

"Nde"

"Oke, sekarang bergerak"

***In Guk POV***

Aku mulai membuka mataku. Semuanya terasa gelap. Bukan, bukan karna aku buta. Tapi ruangannya memang tidak ada cahaya sama sekali. Aku mencoba bangun dari posisiku. Namun aku tak sanggup untuk bergerak. Badanku diikat dengan kuat. Tidak, tepatnya tangan dan kakiku yang diikat dengan kuat. Aku menggerakkan lengan dan kaki sebisa mungkin. Berharap aku bisa lepas dari jeratan yang membuatku tidak bisa bergerak lebih. Aku ingin berteriak, namun penutup ini membuat bibirku bungkam dan hanya dengungan yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Tap...Tap" Suara sepatu memasuki ruangan. Terkadang aku mendengar suara udara yang bergerak dalam air. Aku semakin bingung aku dimana. Aku menggerakkan kepalaku kekiri dan kenanan, mencari sumber suara. Kepalaku mendadak pusing ketika cahaya dari lampu ruangan dinyalakan. Aku berusaha menyesuaikan mataku dengan cahaya terang yang baru saja datang menerpa mataku. Perlahan aku melihat kearah orang yang baru masuk. Seorang yang mebawaku tadi dengan katana merah muda yang memancarkan bau sakura.

"Kau sudah bangun In Guk-Ssi" Katanya sambil memegang daguku. Aku melihat kearahnya penuh keheranan. Namun perlahan aku mengerti. Aku sudah diculik. Aku langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Whoa, tatapan tajam yang sangat menyeramkan" Lanjut partnernya dengan bambu hiasnya.

"Aku, Hong Il Dong, dan dia Baek Dong Soo" Lanjut pria yang entah kenapa ada dibelakangku. Dan wajahnya sama persis dengan pria berbambu hias itu. Aku langsung membulatkan mataku ketika pria itu malah menghilang meninggalkan tumpukan bambu.

"Kkkk, aku tidak menyangka kalian sama-sama menyukainya" Lanjut Dong Soo.

"Kalian?" Tanyaku dengan tatapan super heran.

"Ya, kalian sama-sama menyukai Hoya" Jawab Il Dong "lihat itu..." Tunjuknya kearah akuarium. Aku lebih terkaget lagi dengan orang yang ada didalam sana. Tidak hanya itu, yang membuatku super kaget adalah wajahnya sangat mirip denganku.

"Kaget tuan?" Sambungnya

"Kalian adalah kembar. Karna buta, seharusnya dia dibuang. Namun tidak. Karna wajah kalian sama. Orang tua kalian keliru dan membuangmu. Ketika mereka sadar mereka telah keliru. Mereka berusaha mencarimu. Namun, semua sia-sia, kau sudah dibawa oleh keluarga mu sekarang"

"Jangan mengarang cerita" kataku dengan tatapan penuh kebencian

"Ini fakta. Kau tidak kasihan dengan saudaramu yang hidup dengan penderitaan ha? Orang tuamu tidak pernah menganggapnya. Bahkan dia dibiarkan tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Kalau bukan karna Hoya. Mungkin dia sudah mati sejak kalian berumur lima tahun"

***Flash Back***

Seorang anak kecil terombang ambing berjalan entah kemana di tepian jalan. Ia hanya menatap entah kearah mana. Sudah beberapa orang yang meneriakinya karna tabrakan yang ia lakukan. Ia hanya meminta maaf dan langsung berjalan lagi. Namun, ketika ia merasakan aura kehadiran orang tuanya. Ia langsung berlari menyebrangi jalanan.

"Tiiiiiiitttttt" Suara klakson mobil tua yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun bocah itu mengabaikan mobil itu dan tetap menyebrang. Kecelakaan tidak bisa di hindari, bocah itu selamat. Namun ayahnya menjadi korban mati ditempat. Ia mencari-cari tubuh ayahnya. Dia berteriak memanggil ayahnya. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

.

.

.

.

Dirumah sakit dia hanya duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Ia menunggu ibunya datang. Dia terus berdoa agar semua ini hanya mimpi, semua ini hanya kebohongan belaka. Ia ingin bersama dengan saudaranya ia ingin bersama dengan ayahnya, bersama ibunya, bahagia dibalik kebutaan yang ia alami.

"Nang In" Panggil Seorang wanita cantik dan mendekatinya.

"Eomma~" Teriaknya dan langsung memeluk ibunya.

"Appa..., eodi? Tanya ibunya. Nang In hanya diam dibalik tangisnya. Ibunya seperti mengerti dengan keadaan dan mulai memegangi dadanya. Ia mencoba menahan tangisnya. Namun ia teralu lemah untuk itu. Tubuhnya terhempas disana dan membuat Nang In hanya tersungkur diatas tubuh ibunya. Dia berteriak memanggil Dokter dan perawat. Beberapa perawat langsung memapah tubuh ibunya dan membawanya kedalam ruang rawat.

"Eomma..." lagi-lagi ia hanya meringkuk dengan gemetar. Ia tau kalau ibunya sudah pergi karna serangan jantung. Ia tak butuh dengan pemberitahuan dokter. Ia sudah cukup menderita dengan semua ini. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

"Ano, bisa antarkan saya keatas atap gedung ini?" Tanya Nang In kepada anak kecil seumurannya yang baru saja lewat entah dari mana.

"Ne" katanya dan menggandeng tangan Nang In. Aura kehangatan memancar dari tubuh anak itu, Nang In tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya. Namun, Ingatan kematian orang tuanya membuatnya terpuruk lagi.

"Lee Ho Won" Kata anak itu memperkenalkan diri. Nang In tertegun, baru kali ini ada yang mau berkenalan dengannya.

"Jung Nang In" Katanya dan kembali dingin seperti biasa. Ketika sampai di atap rumah sakit. Nang In berterima kasih. Ho Won pergi meninggalkannya. Namun lebih tepatnya memperhatikannya dari jauh. Nang In tampak mendekati tepian atap dan mencoba melompat. Namun, ini tidak lagi mencoba. Ia langsung melompat untuk bunuh diri. Ho Won yang tadinya melihat dari kejauhan langsung berlari dan ikutan melompati gedung itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengejar tubuh yang terjun dari gedung tinggi itu. Dengan susah payah akhirnya dia sampai juga meraih makhluk itu. Dengan nafas yang terburu-buru ia kembali melompati beberapa bagian gedung dan naik keatapnya lagi.

"Ho Won-Ssi?" Kagetnya ketika ia sadar diselamatkan oleh anak kecil yang sama. Ho Won langsung kaget ketika bocah buta itu menyadari kehadirannya.

"Mati bukanlah pilihan terbaik untuk mu, seharusnya kau bertahan hidup dan membuat orangtuamu bangga walau mereka sudah tidak ada"

"Da...dari mana kau tau"

"Aku memperhatikanmu dari tadi"

"Tapi, tak ada gunanya aku hidup dengan kebutaan ini"

"Ck, kau akan berguna jika kau ikut denganku"

"Eodi?"

"Ninja Akademi"

"Eh?"

"Sudah ikut saja, aku tunggu setelah hari berkabungmu selesai" Ho Won kecil mulai berjalan meninggalkan bocah itu, dan kembali menariknya dan membawanya kelantai terbawah lagi.

"Boleh aku memanggil mo Hoya?"

"Kkkk, nama yang bagus" Kata Ho Won dan tersenyum yang sangat manis. Nang In ikut tersenyum lagi dan merasakan kehangatan yang sangat nyata.

***End Of Flash Back***

***Author POV***

In Guk masih tidak mengerti kenapa kedua makhluk itu menceritakan masalalu Saudaranya dan Hoya. Tujuannya apa? Apa hubungan semua ini, lalu kenapa saudaranya didalam akuarium itu.

"Kau tau? Saudaramu itu sekarang adalah makhluk hidup tampa jiwa" Kata Il Dong memecah keheningan yang berhasil membuat In Guk membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna.

"Jiwanya telah disegel, dan hanya kau yang dapat mengembalikan jiwanya" Lanjut Dong Soo

"Jiwanya? Siapa yang menyegelnya?"

"Kau bertanya siapa? Heh, menyedihkan sekali bukan? Dia mencitai Hoya... namun, yang menyegelnya adalah Hoya berserta teman-temannya"

"Gojimal , aku tidak percaya" Bantah In Guk.

"Aku tidak bohong, kau tau betapa hancurnya saudaramu ketika ia harus melawan nalurinya ketika ia akan disegel oleh orang yang sangat dia cintai? Kau tau betapa tersiksanya dirinya? Bahkan dia tidak tahu kenapa harus disegel" Jelas Il Dong yang berhasil membuat In Guk bungkam

"Hanya kau... Hanya kau yang bisa mengembalikan jiwanya" Lanjut Dong Soo.

"Caranya?"

"Cukup dengan menempelkan tanganmu kedadanya... yap, kau harus masuk kedalam akuarium itu dan menyentuh dada saudaramu"

"Baiklah, kalau cuma itu, aku akan melakukannya"

"Baiklah, aku akan melepaskan ikatanmu In Guk-Ssi" kata Il Dong dan mulai menampilkan senyum miringnya yang cukup jelas tidak bisa dipercaya.

In Guk mulai menegakkan dirinya. Berusaha untuk menyesuaikan keseimbangannya. Ia perlahan memegang kepalanya yang sedikit terasa pusing. Ia membuka bajunya dan mulai menaiki tangga akuarium itu. Ia menatap tubuh saudaranya dari atas, perlahan air matanya mulai menetes melihat tubuh kaku saudaranya yang sangat menggenaskan menurutnya.

"In Guk cepat, kita tidak ada waktu lagi" Desak Il Dong membuat suasan semakin panas.

"Prank..." Suara kaca pecah yang membuat semua terkaget dan Il Dong dan Dong Soo langsung memasang kuda-kudanya. Namun mereka kalah cepat dengan Sung Gyu dan Myung Soo. Dua saudara itu sudah mengunci pergerakan mereka.

"In Guk, jangan sentuh makhluk itu, atau kau tidak akan selamat" Cegah Hoya yang mulai mendekatinya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Bentak In Guk yang berhasil membuat Hoya bergetar.

"Ta... tapi, aku khawatir denganmu..."

"Ck, setelah kau menyegel saudaraku, lalu kau masih bisa bilang khawatir?"

"Saudara?"

"Kau tidak tahu mereka kembar kan Hoya? Ck, tak ku sangka kau benar-benar iblis yang bahkan tidak memikirkan Nang In, bahkan kau tega menyegelnya. Padahal dia sangat mencintaimu"

"Tidak mungkin" Hoya mulai bergetar. Ia baru mengetahui kalau ia sangat dicintai oleh orang yang juga pernah ia cintai. Namun, entah kenapa dia melupakan wajah itu.

"Ini salahku" Lanjut Sung Gyu. "Aku sengaja menghapus Wajah Nang In dari ingatan kita bertujuh, agar penyegelan berlajan lancar"

"Tapi Hyung..."

"Tidak ada tapi Hoya, kau tau kan betapa berbahayanya dia? Sekarang hentikan bocah itu"

"Hyu...hyung... Nang In mencitaiku"

"AKU TAU ITU..."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?"

"Kau tau jawabannya bocah... sekarang cegah bocah itu atau kau akan menyesal selamanya?" Mata Sung Gyu bersinar memerah. Auranya sangat kelam dan tatapan tajam dari mata sipitnya yang sangat menyeramkan. Hoya mulai bergeming, rasa takut akan kemarahan ketuanya langsung merasuki tubuhnya. Ia tahu tidak akan menang melawan ketuanya itu. Namun, perasaan mendalamnya membuatnya tak bisa berbuat lebih.

"HOYA!" Bentak Sung Gyu.

"Arra" Katanya dingin dan mulai mendekati In Guk. Namun In Guk yang tahu akan pergerakan Hoya, ia langsung melompati akuarium itu. Hoya yang kalah cepat langsung terpental karna dinding virtual yang tercipta ketika In Guk menyetuh dada saudaranya.

"Ya... In Guk ya, menjauh!" Kata Hoya dengan air mata mulai keluar

"Hahaha, ternyata pria itu cukup mudah untuk dibodohi"

"Kalau terjadi hal buruk padanya, kubunuh kau" Tatap Hoya tajam.

"Heh? Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku ketika Jung Nang In kembali kedalam kehidupannya" Balas Dong Soo dengan tatapan kemenangannya.

"Akh"

"Diam kau bocah" Lanjut Sung Gyu dan membanting Dong Soo kelantai. Ia kembali sibuk memperhatikan keadaan In Guk didalam akuarium itu.

Kulit Nang In mulai merayap mendekati jantung In Guk dan tiba-tiba menusuk jantungnya. In Guk langsung terjerembab, namun tertahan oleh tekanan akuarium. Ia meronta sangat keras membuat Hoya bergetar sangat jelas. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir. In Guk tampak mulai lemas dan tak ada pergerakan. Jantungnya keluar dan mulai hancur memasuki kulit saudaranya.

"No Way" Kaget WooHyun

"Jangan Sok Inggris" Bantah Sung Gyu.

Nang In mulai menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya secara perlahan. Dan sebuah senyuman setan terukir dari bibirnya. Ia langsung menghancurkan kaca akuarium itu dengan pedangnya. Air akuarium itu langsung bersimbahan menyiram semua penghuninya. Semua mata tertuju kepada setan lama yang hidup kebali itu.

"Apa Hoyaku ada disana?" Kata Nang In sambil memainkan pedangnya.

"Diam kau monster" Lanjutnya.

"Aigo... kau sangat kasar seperti biasanya"

"Kau tau Hoya, aku sangat mencintai mu"

"DIAM" Bentak Hoya yang mulai bergetar "Aku akan menyegel mu untuk kedua kalinya" Lanjut Hoya dan mulai mengeluarkan beberapa kunainya.

"Wah, senjatamu kecil seperti biasanya ya..." Ejek Nang In dan sudah berdiri dibelakang Hoya dengan kuncian dilehernya. Mata pedangnya ia arahkan keleher Hoya dan tersenyum yang sangat penuh arti.

"Eo... kau tidak takut manis?" Godanya dan mulai menggerakan tangannya kebagian sensitif Hoya, namun Hoya langsung melesatkan seranganya yang entah darimana dan bagaimana. Namun itu membuat Nang In terpental.

"Il Dong, Dong Soo. Kalian Urus mereka dan biarkan aku dengan simanis disini" Kata Nang In dan kembali berdiri. Sebuah kekkai terbentuk dari tubuhnya dan mulai melebar. Hoya masih tetap berdiri disana Dong Soo dan Il Dong mengikuti perintah tuannya dan menyerang Sung Gyu dan kawan-kawan keculai Hoya diluar sana.

"Apa kau membenciku Hoya?" Tanya Nang In dan mulai menarik pedangnya lagi.

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu matilah ditanganku Hoya" Katanya dan langsung melesatkan serangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Maaf ya _ aku lupa password dan sibuk banget ama perkuliahan, jadi baru sempet selesaiin chapter barunya _**

**mohon seperti biasa, read and reviewnya :3**


End file.
